The invention relates to a compressor, including a compressor housing, a scroll compressor unit that is arranged in the compressor housing and has a first, stationary compressor body and a second compressor body that is movable in relation to the stationary compressor body, whereof first and second scroll vanes, in the shape of a circle involute, engage in one another to form compressor chambers when the second compressor body is moved in relation to the first compressor body on an orbital path, an axial guide that supports the movable compressor body to prevent movements in the direction parallel to a centre axis of the stationary compressor body and, in the event of movements, guides it in the direction transverse to the centre axis, a drive motor that drives an eccentric drive for the scroll compressor unit, wherein the eccentric drive has an entrainer that is driven by the drive motor, that revolves on a path about a centre axis of the drive shaft and that cooperates with an entrainer receptacle in the second compressor body, and a coupling that prevents the second compressor body from rotating freely.
Compressors of this kind are known from the prior art.
A requirement of these compressors is that they are constructed to be as lightweight and compact as possible, so that they can be used for example in automotive technology.